Problem: Ishaan rode his bike for $12$ kilometers on each of the past $2$ days. How many kilometers did Ishaan ride his bike altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Ishaan went biking. The product is $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 24\text{ kilometers}$ Ishaan biked a total of $24$ kilometers.